The Uniform of God
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Jake discovers how the uniform and vocation of a cop reflect the scripture's words about the Armor of God during his first day on the job. Refers to Ephesians 6: 10-18. Don't like spiritual cop stories? Don't read. Do like them? Please do read.


**A/N: **This brief story is loosely based off of the premise of a non-fiction Christian book called _Take Up The Shield: Comparing the Uniform of the Police Officer & the Armor of God_ as well as biblical scripture.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Bible_ or _Blue Force_.

* * *

_**The Uniform of God**_

* * *

Jake Ryan, new rookie in the Jackson Beach Police Department, knew all about God, and the Bible. His late parents were churchgoers and Bible readers, and impressed the doctrines of Jesus into him, and they did it well. And Jake's Grandma Frannie, being older and having lived in an era when Christianity was still largely loved all around America, made sure that the lessons stayed in Jake's mind and heart. Jake had found the drilling a little tedious and even annoying at times, but nonetheless, he was glad to have something spiritual to base his life on.

He had sometimes wondered, however, how that could apply to his job as a police officer. And he was wondering it right now, in the police department locker room, as he pulled off his civilian clothes and started to don his uniform. But then, as he put on his uniform pants and reached for his belt, he started to have a revelation, as if God himself was revealing it to him right now, just before starting his first day as a real cop. _A police uniform was like the Armor of God._

In the Armor of God, the truth of God and Jesus was like a belt around the waist. And Jake's belt, complete with its holster, handcuffs, pepper spray, nightstick, and ammo clips, was what he used to show the suspects out there on the streets that they stood up for the lies and half-truths of crime and vice.

God's justice and righteousness protected a follower of God like an armored breastplate. And the blue uniform Jake was putting on, particularly the shirt, while not technically armor, symbolized the righteousness of heaven and the rite of baptism, meaning he was protected from the wiles of the devil's servants out on the streets and other parts of town.

The desire to tell the good news about peace was like shoes on a person's feet, walking anywhere to inform people of God's message. The shiny black shoes Jake put on over his black socks was like his desire to protect the innocent before it was too late and bring peace to them.

Faith was like a shield, able to stop the flaming arrows of the evil one. While Jake (and the other officers on the force) didn't have a literal, physical shield, he had his badge, the "shield" of law enforcement, and the authority it carried protected him from those who would oppose a police officer or the innocent.

The saving power of God was like a helmet. And while not all cops wore actual helmets, being a motorcycle cop, Jake wore one, and it would save him from death at the grille of a suspect's vehicle.

God's message that comes from the Spirit was used for a sword. And perhaps the gun and nightstick a policeman wielded were like the spirit of law and order telling the public, particularly the foolish criminals, that law and order should rule the country, not lawlessness and chaos.

Finishing putting on his uniform, Jake Ryan felt more like a complete police officer, as well as more like a complete man of God, after experiencing these thoughts and feelings. Feeling like he was ready to face whatever was out there, he exited the locker room and headed to the briefing room to receive his first assignment as a cop of Jackson Beach.

* * *

"_Finally, let the mighty strength of the Lord make you strong. Put on all the armor that God gives, so you can defend yourself against the devil's tricks. We are not fighting against humans. We are fighting against forces and authorities and against rulers and powers in the spiritual world. So put on all the armor that God gives. Then when that evil day comes, you will be able to defend yourself. And when the battle is over, you will still be standing firm._

"_Be ready! Let the truth be like a belt around your waist, and let God's justice protect you like armor. Your desire to tell the good news about peace should be like shoes on your feet. Let your faith be like a shield, and you will be able to stop all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Let God's saving power be like a helmet, and for a sword use God's message that comes from the Spirit._

"_Never stop praying, especially for others. Always pray by the power of the Spirit. Stay alert and keep praying for God's people."_ – Ephesians 6: 10-18


End file.
